Will you be my valentine?
by zeldax
Summary: Valentines day, officially the worse day of the year. But Will a certain blonde hair, blue eyed boy change my mind? AU ZxL valentines day one-shot. Zelda's POV


**Hi everyone! Happy valentines day! **

**Just wanted to make a quick one-shot cause I thought that today would be the best day for me to write something zelink themed! **

**hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Valentines day is officially the worse day of the year.

" What have you got next Zel?" Malon asked.

I sighed as I read my timetable. " I've got art class, you?"

" English" she replied. " Isn't valentines day a wonderful day? I mean, everyone's so happy"

" Yeah, I see that" I replied sarcastically.

" C'mon Zel, cheer up would ya?" She looked at my bored face and sighed. " Look I know that he dumped you on valentines day, but you gotta move on. He was a jerk anyway."

Two years ago my ex boyfriend, Dark. He dumped me for another girl. He dumped me in the worst possible way, I don't even want to talk about it. How could I get over the fact that he dumped me on valentines day?. I haven't dated anyone ever since. You think you really love someone until they just leave you for another. " whatever you say" I said.

**- After school-**

" Sorry Zel, I can't go to your place today, dad expects me to clean the stables and you know how long it takes"

" That's okay, I'll just take the bus then" I looked down to the floor.

" You okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine" I finally said. " see you tomorrow"

" Okay bye!" Malon picked up her bag and ran to her car.

I slumped my bag over my shoulder and began to walk towards the bus stop, there wouldn't be much people on the bus today since they'd all be in their cars going on their 'romantic getaway'. Boys and girls were walking down the streets hand in hand being all in a lovey dovey mood. This day seemed more like " pick on Zelda day". I arrived at the bus stop, as expected, no one was here. I waited for five minutes until the bus came. The bus stopped infront of me and I stepped in. I took out my bus card and scanned it on the scanner. The scanner beeped as the words 'no credit' popped up.

" No credit?" I said in disbelief. I quickly pulled out my purse and checked if I had any change, I was broke!.

" Miss, if you're not going to pay, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the bus." The bus driver said.

" Just wait!" I said and dug through all of my pockets. No luck.

" I can't wait for you all day, leave!" the bus driver said rudely

finally giving up I put my purse away. "Oh.. okay" I sighed and turned around.

" Wait!" A voice said from behind. I turned around and met with one of the kindest eyes I have ever seen. He looked to be around at least my age. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his hair was dirty blonde and shaggy. It suited him really well. I couldn't help but stare at him, I noticed he was staring back at me too.

" what do you want?" The bus driver asked with a bored expression.

" Oh right!, I can pay for her" He handed the driver some change and he rudely snatched it.

" Remember your money next time girl!" The driver snapped.

The boy gave me a warm smile and sat back down at his seat. I blushed and felt my heart flutter. I noticed that he was sitting by himself, I slowly walked up to him.

" Uh.. hi, you really didn't have to do that" I said nervously

He looked up and me and gave me another warm smile. " Do you want to sit?" He pointed to the empty seat beside him.

" Ah okay" I sat down next to him, our knees were brushing each other. Another blush crept onto my face.

" I just wanted to say thank you, you don't know how thankful I am"

" It's no problem, who would let such a beautiful girl get kicked out of the bus?"

I blushed. I decided to make a conversation. " so, you're not celebrating valentines day with your sweetheart?"

" No, don't have one. What about you?"

" Same here" I replied.

He looked surprised. " Someone as beautiful as you isn't taken yet? well thats surprising."

My cheeks were burning by now, no one has ever been so kind to me like that. This guy gave an aura of happiness and kindess.

" If you don't mind, may I ask you for your name?"

" Link" He said.

" Link..." I repeated. " I'm Zelda, by the way"

" Zelda" I loved the way he said it when it came from his mouth. " what a lovely name"

" Thanks.. say, I haven't seen you around school before"

" I just moved here from Ordon village, I assume you're from Hyrule High?"

" Yes, that's right"

" I'm starting there next week"

My heart just beat 100 times faster " That's great! I could show you around"

" That would be nice"

Unfortunately, the bus had reached my road, I sighed and reached for my bags. " Well this is my stop"

" Really? because.. this is my stop too."

If I weren't in public right now, I would be bursting with joy and doing a funky dance. Instead I just smiled.

" Wow, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then". We both hopped off of the bus and onto the pathway.

" Which house do you live in?" He asked.

" Number 14"

" I'm at number 17"

Are the goddesses finally answering my prayers?. I haven't felt this joyful in forever, what feeling is this that I can't put into words? I've never felt like this towards Dark before. Even though I've just met Link I felt like I've known him forever. We finally arrived at my house. As expected, no one was at home. My mum was always a workaholic, she would come home at midnight. My parents had divorced when I was ten years old. I was also an only child. Another year of spending valentines day all my myself. Another reason why I hate this day. I sighed once again.

" So this is my place"

Link looked at me with concern and lifted my chin up. His fingers were soft and warm. " what's wrong? I've noticed you sigh quite a couple of times, is anything worrying you?"

" It's just that... Valentines day has never been my favorite day"

Link raised an eyebrow telling me to go on.

" Two years ago my ex dumped me on this exact day, I know I should've gotten it over by now.. but I just can't" Why was I saying this to someone I just met? Hardly anyone knew about this information. Only Malon and my other girlfriends knew.

" Zelda.." He spoke. " No girl deserves to be treated like that, especially someone like you" and then he hugged me. It was a short one but I already felt like melting.

" Thanks Link"

" Well I should be going now, I'll see you at school?" He got ready to turn around but I stopped him.

" Wait!" He stopped and turned around. " I still need to pay you back, let me go into my house and get some money"

" I have a better way" He said.

And that's when he kissed me.

-...-...-...-

So I may have said that valentines day is the worst day of the year, well I take that back. Valentines day is surely the best day of the year. You just have to believe.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and have a lovely valentines day, even if you have no one to celebrate with, like me. Stay home and read some good zelink fanfiction! that's enough for me xD. I'm going to go and write the next chapter for TC now! I thought I could take a break from all the action and write something fluffy :3**

**please review!**

**~ZELX**


End file.
